Heidi is Well
by Shadowgate
Summary: The real treasure hunt takes place. For StanleytheGreat!
1. Chapter 1

Heidi is well.

By Shadowgate

…

Heidi was sitting in the park when Cartman came charging up to her.

"It's so awesome to see you're well Heidi."

Heidi got off the bench and said "I'm better than ever. I even went to the doctor for a full exam. The flu this year is supposed to be really bad so they even did an EKG. They let me keep it."

Heidi shows the paper print out of her EKG. Cartman commented "the line looks normal."

Heidi pulled a marker out of her jacket and she drew a heart on it. Cartman smiled and giggled.

He said "that's sweet and to make this day even sweeter guess what I found attached to my front door when I came out this morning?"

Heidi said "I can't even imagine."

Cartman shows her a yellow piece of paper.

He goes on to say "it's a treasure map and today you and I will go on a real treasure hunt."

Heidi gives a smirk.

Cartman asked "what's wrong?"

Heidi said "you drew this map yourself and you got something planned."

Cartman said "no I didn't draw this map myself. I know it's hard to believe but someone put this map on my front door. I have no reason to make up some fake map."

Heidi took a deep breath and said "well as I've always told you the fact remains you've never given me a reason to doubt you."

Cartman took Heidi by her hand and said "it will be a great adventure like the Hobbit."

Heidi smiled and they walked hand in hand. The first place the map told them to go to was school.

It was Saturday so they knew nobody would be there but specifically they were supposed to find something on the playground.

They did. They found a note taped to a swing.

The note read " _schools are in all communities. You go there for academics. If you make friends you make friends and if you love after school sports then you love after school sports. Perhaps you play after school sports not out of love but for recognition. However if you've found this particular note then you attend this particular school and there is love in your life."_

Heidi said "this note really fits both of us. I mean the first statement applies to any student. We've both played sports and took pride in them. You were a South Park Cow and I made my mark on the volleyball team. Oh and the final part of the note fits the two of us perfectly."

Cartman said "I knew this treasure hunt was not a wild goose chase Heidi."

Heidi said "right well whose idea was this treasure hunt?"

Cartman answered "I have no idea but I'm not the one who came up with this. I know I look like a convenient suspect but I didn't come up with this."

Heidi laughed and said "well since we're having fun let's continue it."

They continued on to the mall and standing outside the mall they met Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger.

Stan and Wendy confessed they took part in creating the map. Wendy also said "I am glad you're well Heidi and that note on the playground swing is one I wrote. It's great you found love Heidi and while at first I was aghast it was Cartman you were in love two things came to mind."

Cartman gives Wendy a dirty look and asked "what two things were those Wendy?"

Wendy smiled and took a deep breath then she said "one I had a crush on you Cartman for a short time and two I'm hoping Heidi's good natured character will rub off on you."

Stan said "Totally and since your relationship is so legit and you don't have an IPAD I'll play a song on mine for you."

Stan began playing Night Ranger, When You Close Your Eyes.

He held Wendy in his arms and Heidi said "this 1984 ballad beats the pop music of today" and hugs Cartman.

There was one last spot to go to on the map. Cartman said "I hope the final X mark will lead us to treasure. We've been damn lucky so far."

They head to the big lake known as "Starks Pond."

They see Tweek and Craig.

Cartman was in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Heidi is well

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

When Cartman saw Tweek and Craig he was shocked.

Craig said "surprise we helped Wendy and Stan create this treasure map."

Cartman replied "I'm surprised you would do something nice for me Craig."

Craig said "so am I but Tweek and I noticed how you and Heidi have developed a legit relationship. That was our motive."

Cartman smiled and then said "hey don't look now super best friends but there's a Sasquatch behind you."

Tweek turns around no less and screams "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Craig grabbed Tweek and said "relax he's harmless."

Craig hugged Tweek as the Sasquatch ran off.

Heidi commented "they're so cute when they hug."

Cartman took Heidi by the hand and then they hugged.

THE END


End file.
